


The Floating dust in the sunlight

by Lady_Idk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Makkachin is an immortal dog, Retirement, VictUuri, Victor can't cook, Yuuri is Not a Morning Person, just fluff, victor and yuuri are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Idk/pseuds/Lady_Idk
Summary: "Yuuri, if i kiss you will you do the dishes for me?" Victor asked"hmm?"A couple of years after season one where Yuuri and Victor are married, Retired, and living together.





	The Floating dust in the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> If you need some fluff from all the angst this is the story you need.
> 
> I think i can write fluff idk. I just felt like writing and why not write fanfiction for the anime that has taken over my life :D.  
> 

The sunlight filtered through the curtains that hung over the window of their condo. Yuuri blinked groggily and sat up in bed, noticing the absent feeling of warmth next to him. He looked around sleepily, his eyes resting on the wall that was littered with photos of Victor and him. His favorite one was the their exhibition pair skate. The photos were sometimes proffesinal works or just amuetur shots taken by a phone in their daily life. Such as Victor asleep on the couch, Yuuri winning a gold medal, Makkachin and him sleeping next to each other, each one of those photos held a story no matter the quality.

They had to print out most of Victor’s camera roll because he used up most of his phone’s storage and refused to delete any until Yuuri finally convinced him that they could print them all out. They  had a whole scrapbook filled with pictures and the ones they loved the most, which was a lot, were on the wall. Victor called it the wall of memories.

He stood up slowly from the bed and walked towards the wall tapping one of the photos were it was Yuuri and Victor and takachin at the beach. Yurio took that picture and gave it to them for their anniversary, needless to say, Yuri was crushed in a hug by both of them. He moved his finger to another one that was a picture of Victor covered in flour,it was taken courtesy of Mari.

He still remembered when Victor attempted to make a cake for his birthday with the assistance, of Mari,though he ended up tripping over Makkachin causing him to drop the flour and have it fall over him.

“Victor?” he called out sleepily to the empty room.

The smell of something burning came into his nose. Panicking he ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Nearly knocking over the vase in his haste. he was not expecting what he saw. A there stood Victor by the stove holding a spatula freaking out about the smoke and Makkachin barking at him.

Questions ran through his head. What was he doing? WHy is something burning? Did he burn something? What was it?  Then it struck him.

 

Oh.

 

Victor was cooking.

“Victor? What are you doing?” he inquired slowly looking at victor  with tired eyes as Yuuri’s eyes met Victor eyes. “What does it look like? Im making breakfast.” He responded and making it seem like it was obvious before giving Yuuri a loving smile. He held up a plate which held black circles, on better glimpse he saw that they were pancakes that Victor had burned. Even though the pancakes were a mess he couldn't help but being touched by this small gesture.“Victor, you burnt the pancakes.” he bluntly said while kissing him on the cheek. “I know… i just wanted to make you something special.” he said putting the pancakes down and pulling Yuuri into a tight embrace and nuzzling the crook of his neck.

“ hmm…” Yuuri mumbled.

“Not awake yet? Dont worry i used the coffee machine to make your coffee.” Victor laughed into his ear releasing Yuuri from his embrace and grabbing a mug to pour the coffee. The mug he grabbed was blue one with a star decorating it.

After victor had poured the mug he handed ito Yuuri who grabbed it eagerly and took a very long sip out the mug. After he had bit of the coffee he began to look more alive and his eyes sparkled more than they did before. Deciding to scrap Victor's attempt at a breakfast, Yuuri grabbed eggs proceeded to make scrambled eggs. With Victor doing his best at helping Yuuri  by giving him the eggs and mixer. Yuuri finished making the eggs and Victor took them and put them on two plates.

The kitchen was the color of the sun, a yellow. The room had a bright atmosphere. Curtains decorated with small floral designs hung from the windows casting shadows. The counter was a white marble with cooking utensil they probably would never use , were held in ceramic containers. On the one of the wall was a embroidered framed cloth that had the words “Stammi Vicino” on it in a deep read and a blue with flowers decorating it too.

They sat down at the table. The house smelled like home to him. The sunlight shone onto Victors blue eyes illuminating them and making them glow as he ate. He took a bite of his food then looked up at Victor who was staring at him, softness in his eyes. Every Day felt amazing with Victor. Weather it was shopping, cuddling, or just being together it still all felt like a dream that came true. He never thought that this would be his life when he was younger. Yuuri let a small smile on his face when he watched Victor looking at his phone at the table.

Life had been weird since he had moved in with Victor but it was worth it. Little Fights broke out but were always about small things like, what color bedsheets they should have, what plates fitted their kitchen, what color to paint the walls and what furniture to get. Other than that his life was dream, he couldn't even believe how he’d managed to pull it off.

If he told his teenage self that he would marry his childhood idol he would never believe himself. A dream he hoped would never end.

“What about today was so special you tired to cook?” Yuuri teased smiling at Victor. “I don't recall it being anything special?”

“Today is special Yuuri,” Victo responded resting his arms on the table smiling, Yuuri eyebrows perked up. “ It’s special because you're in it.” He smiled his heart smile.

Yuuri blushed and covered part of his face with his hand

“Only you can can get away with those lines..” Yuuri mumbled blushing and looking away.

“It’s quite true my love.”  he said in all seriousness. “ You are my life and everything else”. He than smiled at Yuuri gesturing his hand to Yuuri.

 

“Victorrrrrr…”

 

\------- 

"Yuuri, if i kiss you will you do the dishes for me?" Victor asked coming up from behind Yuuri and hugging him.

 

"hmm…?” Yuuri said while not looking up from his book on the couch. ”I will take you on one part of the offer but you're still doing the dishes."

“Yuuuurriii.” Victor whined. “I don't want to do the dishes, what can I do to not do the dishes?” 

“I know what you can do.” he said turning his head to Victor's face.

“What?” blushing as Yuuri brought his face closer to his and put his hand on Victor's face.

“You can do the dishes.” Yuuri said giving him a quick kiss and pulling away. “ I have to go buy groceries so wash the dishes.” he said the last part teasingly and pulled away to put his shoes on.

“Yuuurriii..” Victor whined, “stop being a tease…”

“I’ll be home in 30 minutes!”  He said waving to Victor who was cling onto his leg on the floor.

“Thats wayyy too long just stayyy…” The silver man whined while pulling on his leg.

“Were going to starve if i don't.” He called and began to walk out the door. “The fridge is empty.”

“Yuuri!”

The door closed. Victor laid on the floor by the door looking like he was dead. Makkachin came up to him and sat on him. 30 minutes or so, have passed. Victor still laid on the floor looking at his phone clock.

“Yuuri is late. He said he would be back in thirty minutes but my clock says otherwise Makkachin.” He said while patting Makkachin when Makkachin responded with a grunt.

Makkachin’s ears perk up as he jumps off of Victor who let out a grunt a the poodle used his chest as a springboard for the door. The sound of footstep came to the door. A voice came through the door muffled but Victor and Makkachin knew who it was. Both Victor and Makkachin get up at lighting speed and race to the door when they hear the jingling of keys unlocking it.

“Yuuri! Your back!” Victor Called as he flung his arms around the person who opened the door. With Makkachin quickly joining in on the action almost knocking Yuuri over. Yuuri let out startled yelp as he attempted regained his balance. The grocery bags nearly fell out his hands

“Yes, im back.” Yuuri said smiling and hugging Victor back. “ Did you wash the dishes like I told you to do?”

“Ummm.. Yes?..Yeah i did..” Victor mumbled not looking yuuri in the eye.

“Hmm?” Yuuri said narrowing his eyes at Victor. “Liar.”

“You wound me.”  

\-------

“Yuri is coming over for lunch right?” Victor asked as he came up from behind yuuri hugging him from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah he is, he’s also staying for dinner.” Yuuri said while smiling but not looking up from the vegetables he was cutting. “He also going to stay for dinner.”

“Are we having Katsudon then?” He Asked his voice laced with excitement. “Because Yura really likes it."

“Don’t act like your favorite food isn’t Katsudon too.” Yuuri teased “ you eyes light up everytime i mention that we can make it, wait,” he laughed and put a finger to his chin and acted like he was in deep thought before turning to Victor. “ no, when _I_ mention that i can make it.” He smiled at the end of the sentence.

“Fine, I admit I love Katsudon, but my eyes light up for a different reason.” Victor Said holding up one finger and acting like it was obvious.

“And what would that be?” Yuuri Asked looking at him.

“You make my world light up.” Victor said still hugging Yuuri.

“I Should have known.” Yuuri said with a smile giving victor a kiss on the cheek.

 

\--------

Three loud brash knocks rung through the Condo.

“Ah, Victor can you get the door.” Yuuri said while putting something inside a pot that was steaming on the stove. “

“Okay!” Victor Chirped as he finished putting down the empty plates at the table. He walked towards the door

The Kitchen was filled with a pleasant smell that wafted from the pot on the stove. The Afternoon sun shone through the windows leaving beams of light on the table. The Floating dust in the sunlight was visible. The Yellow kitchen in the sunlight seemed even more joyus than it did when it wasn't. A brown round table stood in the center of the room with white plates accented with blue were placed on there.

Victor made his way to the door and unlocked it, before her could even open it a figure crashed through the doorway.

 “It took you long enough to to open the door!” Yuri complained as he walked in the living room to the kitchen.

Yuri wore a black jacket decorated with tiger print on it. His hair was still covered his eyes and his face wore the same scowl it always wore. Over the years he had a growth spurt and succeeded in becoming taller than Yuuri and was close to being the same height, or taller than Victor. His temper was one of the few things that remained the same over the years, though he seemed to warm up to Yuuri and Victor.

“Hello to you to Yura.” Victor said amused while following him to the kitchen.

Makkachin seemed excited that Yuri was here, or more so is excited. The moment the Blond man stepped into Makkachin’s line of vision the dog made a beeline to Yuri. The Fluffy poodle and the Angry Teenager collided . Yuri unable to regain his balance fell over with the dog on him.

“Hey! Quit it you do-” Yuri yelped on the floor as Makkachin began licking his face. “Hey! Stop that!”

“MAKKACHIN! Leave Yura alone” Yuuri yelled from the kitchen which wasn't that far away from where Yuri laid on the floor. Makkachin slowly got off of Yuri and licked his face quickly before running to the kitchen in hopes of getting food (Yuuri just can't say no to that poodle). Yuri stood up and began walking again followed by an amused Victor.

“Hello, Yura!” Yuuri waved from where he stood at the stove. “The food is almost ready so just go ahead and sit down.” He motioned his hand to the table.

“What did you make this time?” Yuri asked as he sat down the the table.

“Katsudon.” Yuuri stated as he set down the bowls, noticing Yuri nearly drooling at it. “You won your last competition so i decided to make it.” He said then whispered to Yuri, “plus, Victor has been whining about it.”

The Friendship Yuuri and Yuri shared had grown over the years. Normally they bonded over embarrassing photos and stories of other people. Yuuri had always supported Yuri even when they were competing against each other. Eventually Yuri and Yuuri's friendship  blossomed.

Yuuri placed the bowls on the table and sat down. Yuri was already scarfing down his and so was Victor next to him. Yuuri smiled softly before eating his own. Times like this reminded him of when he first met them both.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked the story don't forget to leave a comment/ Kudos!


End file.
